planetofheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarx
Profile Zarx is a melee-assassin, using twin daggers to unleash a lightning fast, and equally unrelenting, assault on anyone who opposes him. If Ronda likes to single out a target and bring them towards danger, Zarx likes to bring the danger directly to his unsuspecting prey. This adept of darkness can place a Deadly Mark that increases his damage on his bounty or cover the area with Smokescreen that changes his surroundings to his advantage. He can also avoid every obstacle between him and his prey with Ghostly Strike, dealing a lethal blow in the process. And after a few more blows, he can repeat the process all over again with Agility. His runes all the more make him more deadly. He has runes that either turn him into a one-strike assassin, dealing enough damage within a few seconds to obliterate his mark. On the other hand, he also has runes that defang his prey, reducing their damage, silencing them, or even taking away their ability to fight back. Abilities Runes Level 1 Runes Level 2 Runes Level 3 Runes Level 4 Runes Level 5 Runes Level 6 Runes Tips and Strategies TBA 'Ability and Rune Tips' *'Basic Attacks' **TBA *'Barrel' **TBA *'Boost' **TBA *'Nosedive' **TBA *'Renew' **TBA 'Combos and Co-ops' *Solo Combos **TBA *Rune Combos **TBA *Notable Character Co-ops **TBA *Notable Opponents **TBA Story Zarx originated from the planet Kresh, one of the 137 so-called “Dark Planets” that have been captured by the School of Haan. Even before the takeover, Kresh was far from one of the most popular places in the universe, at least due in part to only possessing narrow habitable oases along the equator. The inhabitants actively contribute to this trait as well, as the people on Kresh consist of wild tribes which are approximately at the level of a primitive society. After becoming a Dark Planet, the population became a copy of other Haan worlds and the population had undergone a rite of rebirth of darkness, becoming followers of the new religion. The School of Haan itself is a religious philosophical group which appeared over 300 years ago and rapidly took a level of popularity in the galaxy. The essence of the teachings lie in adopting darkness and to worship it. The rite of rebirth that planets must undergo results in degeneration of emotions for all of the Haan adepts. Additionally, their skin acquires a special purple tint during the process, which appears to improve their strength, speed, and reflexes. These new, highly aggressive, doctrine-adepts of darkness seize other worlds, forcing their inhabitants to accept their teachings or become ruthlessly exterminated. Within the religion also exists Prophets – those that have reached a full merge with the darkness. Prophets travel the galaxy to find disciples for the darkness. It’s a never ending cycle that ensures a constant influx of followers, leaving little choice in the matter to those that are approached. The School of Haan is a plague that could destroy the entire galaxy. That is, if it were not for the Devourer. The Dark Planet Haan was one of the first he destroyed, with the Galactic Government deciding to not intervene, thereby cleaning up their problem with these followers of darkness. The Guardian Corps themselves made no attempt to conduct rescue operations in the sector where Haan was located. Unfortunately, Kresh was also in this same sector. Zarx was only one step away from becoming a new Prophet. His synchronization with the darkness was almost perfect. It didn’t require much: a pilgrimate to the sacred source of the darkness – an asteroid in the Corrib system where the first Haan Prophet was indulged by darkness itself. During his pilgrimage, the Devourer destroyed Kresh and in turn left Zarx as the last of his kind. Interestingly, this is not his only unique trait. The school of Haan was transformed, turning their attention to worshipping the Devourer as a god as foretold by the Prophets. For them, it was an embodiment of darkness, a god of destruction, which would devour the whole universe. It is members of Haan that became the first Devourer cultists and now seek to release the Devourer from its prison so it may continue to shatter the universe as we know it. In Zarx' case, he remained a faithful adept of darkness and refuses to accept the Devourer as a god. Considered a heretic by everyone else, he refuses to change. His hatred for the Devourer proves to be a reliable source of power and a contribution towards his path to darkness. Zarx found the Forerunners, requesting to become one of the Heroes. While the spark within him was full of darkness, it burned so brightly that they could not refuse his offer. It still glows strong, and Zarx is one of the most dangerous and charismatic Heroes in the Arena. A machine of death, drawing his strength through the hatred of everything that surrounds him. Skin Gallery Trivia *During beta-testing, he was called the Avenger.